When Time Has Expired
by Ryn-s
Summary: "Saya mendapat peringatan dari NASA tadi malam bahwa, diperkirakan sebuah meteorit besar sedang jatuh menuju Bumi." \ "Jangan-jangan akibat, tubrukan sebuah meteor yang berlawanan arah!" \ ZLAASSHHHH... \ "Flare.." CHP 2..!
1. Chapter 1

**When time has EXPIRED!**

By:

**Arinieve Shiriusu**

Disclaimer:

**BLEACH © KUBO TITE**

**#~~~~~~~~~#**

**CHAPTER 1**

"Ada masalah! Pergerakan matahari melambat, menyebabkan setiap satu hari bertambah beberapa menit dan siang akan menjadi sedikit lama, itu tidak baik bagi keberadaan es di kutub utara ataupun kutub selatan kerena es kutub akan menerima sinar matahari lebih lama dari setiap harinya dan mengakibatkan es kutub mencair lebih cepat" jelas Byakuya sensei ketika melaksanakan rapat tertutup di ruang kerjanya bersama beberapa murid IAA tingkat Senior atau bisa dibilang murid terbaik IAA.

"Tapi bukannya hanya beberapa menit saja sensei? Itu tidak terlalu masalah bukan?" tanggap Renji

"Memang kalau hanya sehari 'tentu tidak masalah' Abarai! Tapi ini setiap hari, kalau di kali setahun bisa berjam-jam tahu!" tukas Toushirou

"Iya, aku mengerti Toushirou" balas Renji dengan menunduk, dia paling takut jika Toushirou sudah berbicara dengan nada tinggi.

"Dan jika es kutub mencair, tentu jumlah kubik air laut akan bertambah lalu meluap dan bisa menutupi daratan-daratan kecil. Begitu maksud sensei?" Tanya Toushirou

"Benar! Tentunya kita tidak ingin kejadian ratusan tahun lalu itu terulang lagi 'kan?" kementar Byakuya

"Maksud sensei?" Tanya Rangiku sedikit bingung

"Ran-chan lupa? Bukannya waktu itu kita telah mempelajari pertambahan waktu bumi, ya?" kata Momo

"Sekitar tahun 1000 entah Masehi tau Sebelum Masehi, aku lupa. Waktu bumi dalam sehari itu hanya memiliki 18 jam, sedangkan sekarang menjadi 24 jam. Dan kerena siang yang semakin lama, es kutub sebagian mencair, membuat air laut bertambah dan mengakibatkan beberapa pulau kecil sekitarnya tenggelam" jelas Rukia

"Tepat Rukia!" kata Toushirou

"Tapi bukannya itu bagus? Kita bisa lebih awet muda kan?" Death glear Toushirou tak segan-segan mampir ke Ichigo "Eh, maaf" kata Ichigo sesegera mungkin

"Lalu apa yang akan sensei lakukan selanjutnya?" Tanya Rangiku

"Tidak mungkin hanya kami atau pelajar IAA yang menangani khasus 'seserius' ini, kami masih dalam akademi, sensei. Lulus saja masih tiga bulan lagi" tukas Ichigo

"Mungkin lebih baik, sensei memberikan informasi ini ke pihak JNA pasti mereka akan lebih mensebarluaskan lagi informasi ini, lagi pula pelaratan mereka lebih memadai dari pada akademi ini. Dan mungkin sensei bisa mengadakan rapat, bersama pihak mereka" saran Toushirou

"Baiklah, saya akan mempertimbangkan lagi saran dari mu, Toushirou. Dan rapat kali ini cukup sampai sini saja ya, mungkin lain waktu bisa kita lanjutkan kembali" kata Byakuya

"Kalau sensei butuh kami, kami siap kapan pun kok!" tukas Rangki dan saat itu juga semua mata memandangnya. _"Uups! Salah"_ katanya dalam hati

"Ya, terima kasih Matsumoto"

oOoOoOo

IAA atau Internasional Astronautics Academmy adalah salah satu akademi di Jepang untuk para pelajar yang berminat menjadi astronomer atau antariksawan, orang yang bertugas meneliti benda-benda langit dan semacamnya. Di Jepang banyak sekali ilmuan hebat yang telah berhasil meneliti benda-benda asing yang ada di luar angkasa.

Contohnya seperti beberapa waktu lalu, para ilmuan Jepang berhasil meluncurkan kapsul biru yang di maksud untuk meneliti sebuah benda asing di angkasa dan kapsul biru itu kembali ke bumi dangan kurun waktu 7 tahun, waktu yang lumayan singkat untuk perjalanan sebuah benda di angkasa.

Dan tingkat kelas disini dibedakan menjadi dua yaitu JAC 'Junior Astronatics Class dan SAC 'Senior Astronaustics Class. Jazz dan Blazer Almanater mereka pun berbeda warna bagi JAC berwarna putih dan bagi SAC berwarna glod. Sedangkan kalau JNA itu adalah Japanese National Antariksa, jika di Indonesia juga ada tapi bernama LAPAN

oOoOo

"Bumi sudah semakin tua ya, sampai-sampai untuk berjalan saja membutuhkan tambahan waktu" tanggap Rangiku ketika sudah keluar dari ruangan Byakuya dan sekarang mereka berenam sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya SAC 1.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Renji

"Untuk bergantinya siang dan malam, sekarang bumi membutuhkan tambahan waktu 'kan?" kata Rangiku yang berbalik bertanya

"Jika dalam sehari bertambah 2 menit dalam satu bulan bisa bertambah 1 jam dan kalau di kali dua belas bulan akan bertambah kurang lebih 12 jam" kata Toushirou yang sedari tadi hanya diam.

"Kau, rajin sekali sampai menghitungnya Toushirou, lagi pula Byakuya sensei belum mengetahui secara pasti pertambahan waktu itu berapa menit 'kan? Kata Ichigo

"Dari dulu anak itu memang rajin lagi Ichigo! Maka dari itu dia bisa memasuki kelas Senior di sini tanpa mengikuti kelas Junior seperti kita" komen Renji, sedangkan Toushirou hanya memasang wajah datar, tidak seperti orang lain ketika di puji.

"Sudahlah, itu lihat kelas kita sepertinya Ichimaru sensei sudah datang, kalau begitu kita cepat sampai kelas" kata Momo yang di beri anggukan setuju lainnya, lalu mereka pun berlari menuju kelas yang hanya 5 meter lagi itu.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jepang makin panas entah ini benar atau tidak karena seperti yang Byakuya bilang kemarin bahwa matahari akan lebih lama menyinari bumi dan akibatnya bumi semakin panas, mungkin orang-orang Jepang yang kebanyakan berkulit putih harus merelakan nasib kulitnya yang kian hari kian terbakar. Ini serius? Tidak tahu juga, mungkin para Pakar akan segera membuat Super Sunblock bagi konsumen.

JNA Group, telah berunding tentang malah mendunia ini Sang pimpinan Sousuke Aizen malah berencana untuk mengundang 6 siswa kepercayaan Byakuya untuk datang dalam rapat selanjutnya, memang setelah mendapat saran dari Toushirou dua hari lalu, Byakuya segera mengkonfirmasi pihak JNA Group.

Di Rumah Toushirou ~

"Tahun Julian mempunyai 365.25 hari atau 31.557.600 detik, jika cahaya menempuh kecepatan 299.792.458 m/s dalam ruang hampa udara, maka dengan menggunakan tahun Julian, satu Tahun cahaya sama dengan .580.800 km atau .184 mil. Pertanyaannya, jika 5 tahun Julian sama dengan berapa tahun Cahaya?" Renji, Ichigo, Rukia, Rangiku hanya bisa menatap tugas yang di beriakan Gin dengan pasrah pasrah. **(*)**

"Ah,, sudahlah! Aku menyerah dengan soal seperti ini, huh" kata Ichigo yang langsung merapikan bukunya ke dalam tas, tidak peduli kalau nantinya dia akan mendapat nilai merah dari gurunya yang satu itu.

"Oi! Toushirou, kau sedang apa? kita disini sedang pusing memikirkan tugas, kau malah melamun dekat jendela, sedang memikirkan Momo yang belum datang juga ya?" ejek Renji.

"Apasih Renbon, kamu kalau mau jail tidak sekarang ya!" bela Rukia yang memandang Renji tajam.

"Sudah sudah, jangan ribut! Tujuan kita ke rumah Toushirou 'kan untuk membicarakan masalah 'Matahari'..." "Dan untuk menyelesaikan tugas yang Ichimaru sensei berikan tadi" tambah Ichigo cepat sebelum Rangiku selesai bicara

"Sepertinya kita harus tunggu sampai malam" kata Toushirou akhirnya

"Eh kenapa?" tanya semuanya kompak

"Ada apa Toushirou?" tanya Ichigo

"Hujan meteor akan memperjelas semuanya! panas matahari bertambah bukan hanya karena perlambatnya pergerakan, ini bisa juga disebabkan banyaknya meteor yang jatuh akhir-akhir ini, lagi pula langit malam kini tidak lagi hitam bukan? Ya, terakhir yang ku lihat masih ada unsur biru, seperti terkena cahaya! Dan ku pikir cahaya itu berasal dari supernova" tutur Toushirou

"Bisa gitu ya?, parah juga" koment Rangiku

"Heii! Fase ini, bukan berarti tanda berakhirnya dunia kan?" kata Rukia tiba-tiba, pandangan penuh tanya beralih padanya.

"Kau benar! Jika ini terus terjadi, maka dunia akan gelap dan berakhir!" tambah Toushirou

"Aku pernah membaca fase seperti ini di buku yang di berikan Nii-sama" ungkap Rukia

"Kalian berdua ini bicara apa? Kenapa jadi membicarakan kiamat gitu? Padahal rapat dua hari lalu hanya membahas tentang luapan air di kutub, sekarang makin parah begini?" Tanya Renji bingung.

"Akan ku jelaskan nanti, sekarang ikut aku ke atas! Sebentar lagi sore" ajak Toushirou, semua setuju

oOoOoOo

International Astronautics Academmy ~

Setelah semalaman begadang di rumah Toushirou lebih tepatnya di loteng lantai atas rumah Toushirou, -loteng lantai atas rumah Toushirou telah di dekorasi menjadi tempat pengamatan bintang, di sana juga terdapat teropong langit yang cukup panjang- seperti biasa sebelum masuk kelas mereka harus lapor dahulu dengan Byakuya tentang masalah yang sedang mereka teliti saat ini.

"Kita di undang dalam rapat JNA kedua sensei?" tanya Momo yang kali ini hadir, kemarin alasan dia tidak datang ke rumah Toushirou dikerenakan dia tengah Browsing untuk mencari tahu lebih jauh tentang masalah ini.

"Iya, Aizen bilang ini bukan masalah kecil! Kita perlu banyak bantuan, IAA mempunyai generasi berbakat seperti kalian jadi mengapa tidak di ikut sertakan? Ini bukan hanya untuk kepentingan pribadi, ini untuk kepentingan bersama. Bagaimana kalian mau?" tanya Byakuya.

"Sebenarnya kami bersedia, tetapi minggu depan kami akan ada Pra Test Kelulusan, Nii-sama" Jawab Rukia

"Benar juga, minggu depan kalian semua akan menjalani pelatihan untuk kelulusan tiga bulan ke depan, bagaimana ya?" berpikir, Byakuya kini malah jalan-jalan gak jelas seperti strika.

"Oh Iya, Sensei!" kata Toushirou memecah keheningan

"Ada apa?"

"Semalam kami telah mengamati langit dan hasilnya mengawatirkan, seperti yang saya duga sebelumnya. Mungkin ini memang sudah waktunya" Ucap Toushirou penuh tanya.

_oOoOoO Flashback OoOoOo_

_Pukul 01.49 ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk mengamati langit, di lihatnya langit dengan tergesa oleh Tous__hirou melalui teropong langit yang dia punya, memang sejak tadi inilah yang paling di tunggunya._

"_Bagaimana Toushirou? Apa yang terlihat" tanya Rukia, Ya, diantara semuanya hanya Rukia-lah satu-satunya orang yang masih belum tertidur selain Toushirou._

"_Sebentar aku sedang mencarinya, Lho Rasi Ursa Minor ?"_

"_Eh.. ada apa? Boleh aku melihatnya?" pinta Rukia_

"_Tentu saja.." sementara Rukia sedang melihat apa yang terjadi Toushirou malah berpikir tidak percaya, dugaannya benar, Hujan Meteor!_

"_Ya ampun, sepertinya kita harus segera memberi tahu hal ini kepada Nii-sama" ucap Rukia yang belum lepas dari teropong panjang milik Toushirou_

"_Itu sudah pasti! Besok aku akan__ segera memberi tahu beliau"_

_oOoOo Flashback end oOoOo_

"Tadi malam yang saya lihat di Rasi Ursa Minor, hujan Meteor sedang terjadi. Itu akan pasti menambah hawa panas di angkasa, memang kami belum mengamati kemana arah jatuhnya meteor itu, dan saya rasa sekarang pun ada puluhan bintang yang mengalami supernova di angkasa, kerena beberapa hari terakhir langit malam masih memiliki unsur biru, walaupun sudah larut malam. Dan sensei juga pasti tahu kalau Matahari itu adalah bintang rasaksa, dan yang saya tahu, semua bintang bisa mengalami supernova dengan berbagai cara, pada intinya matahari pun akan mengalami itu entah dengan cara apa dan di beri nama apa peristiwa itu, sementara sekarang ini matahari semakin lambat berjalan bukan? Juga semakin panas!" Toushirou menghentikan penjelasan panjangnnya, karena dia pikir semua pasti sudah mengerti maksud dari kaliamat-kalimatnya barusan

"Jadi menurut kamu selain panas matahari yang bisa membuat air laut meluap dan menggelamkan pulau-pulau kecil, matahari pun juga akan mengakhiri riwayatnya?" tanya Byakuya.

"Sebenarnya bukan hanya pulau-pulau kecil yang akan tenggelam, jika itu memang benar terjadi pada akhirnya dunia akan tenggelam dan tidak ada lagi sumber cahaya. Artinya bukan hanya matahari yang mengakhiri riwayatnya tetapi, bumi pun juga akan segera mengakhiri riwayatnya!"

Tanpa berpikir lagi, Semua langsung menyetujui ajakan Byakuya untuk rapat bersama JNA, tak peduli ada Pra Test minggu depan, semua lebih peduli untuk selamat dalam hidup, dan tidak ingin kejadiannya yang di perkirakan Toushirou benar-benar terjadi.

~~~~ T.B.C ~~~~

Arinieve: Ahhh.. Chapter 1 selesai.. Yuhuuu! Oh iya mungkin masih sedikit bingung ya sama fanfict ini? Jangankan kalian, saya malah lebih bingung.. -"

Rangiku: Arini-chan! Terima kasih yaa, kita dapat peran keren disini!

Arinieve: Rangiiiiii! Iya sama-sama, kamu apa kabar?

Rangiku: Baik, sebelum Ari memanggil ku dengan sebutan 'Rangi'

Arinieve: Yaaahhh jangan marah dong, kan hanya bercanda! Habis nama kamu mirip seperti nama kue di Jakarta sih.. hihi

Renji: Ehh thor, kita jadi astromoner ya? Asikkk dehh

Arinieve: Belom sih,, woo! Kalian kan belum lulus akademi! ;p

Toushirou: Kaya lo udah aja!

Arinieve: Setidaknya saya bukan dari IAA, tetapi dari Caltech ***ngarep***

Ichigo: Thor! Lo ngasih soal ribet banget sih? Mana si Toushirou gak ngasih contek lagi, bocor otak gue!

Arinieve: Eeeehhhhh, enak aja! Tuh, Si Gin yang ngasih!

Toushirou: Enak aja lo, minta contek ke gue! Mikir sendiri..

Arinieve: Betul itu! Oh iya, tentang soal yang di bicarakan si jeruk itu, saya juga masih belum mengerti *geplaked* yang saya tau sih, menghitungnya pake rumus perpangkatan gitu, aaahhh ribet deh, belum belajar sampe situ saya.. hehe

Rukia: Semuanya maafin banget kalo ada kata-kata yang salah dalam penulisan dan kalimat-kalimat yang belibetnya minta ampun, itu semua adalah kesalahan Author! Dan juga maaf lagi kalo ada kata-kata yang salah ketik dan salah arti..

Arnieve: Rukia, kau tega! Huh, baiklah .. saya akui fanfict ini masih sangat kekurangan. Jika ada masukan kami siap menerima, tapi kalau Flame? Kami belum terima di chapter satu deh hehe,, yang mau nge-Fave? Ohh itu sih bolehhhhh bangettttt!

Momo: Ya sudah kami tutup saja chapter 1 ini..

All: **MOHON REVIEW **:)

_**Salam Arinieve ~**_


	2. Chapter 2

**When Time Has Expired..**

**Disclaimer: BLEACH milik TITE KUBO sensei**

**

* * *

**

"Hei itu salah! Yang benar luas wilayah Jepang sekitar 370.370 km persegi, tahu!" sangkal Toushirou kepada Ichigo yang asal ceplos waktu menyebutkan luas wilayah Jepang oleh Aizen. -370.370 meter persegi- ?

"Eh? Memang kau sudah pernah menghitungnya Hitsugaya-san?" itu pertanyaan bodoh terlangka yang di ucapkan Isshida.

"Ku rasa, kau sudah lebih pintar untuk mengetahui hal itu, Uryuu Isshida-san" ucap Toushirou yang lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang rapat yang sudah kosong. Tinggal Aizen, Ichigo dan Isshida saja ada disana yang masih sibuk memperebutkan luas wilayah.

"Jadi?" tanya Aizen

"Apanya yang 'jadi' Aizen-sama?" tanya Ichigo

"Ahh, bodoh! Kenapa bertanya hal itu ya aku? Jelas-jelas itu memang benar, Hn.. Isshida Isshida, rasanya otak ini harus dingin kan" kata Isshida yang berbicara kepada dirinya sendiri lalu keluar.

"Aaahh sudahlah, tentu saja yang benar Hitsugaya-san, lagi pula mana ada luas wilayah negara itu meteran? Kurosaki, sekarang kau coba teliti ini dulu ya, saya ingin kebawah sebentar"

"Ba..baik" Ichigo langsung saja memperhatikan layar infokus yang ada di hadapannya sekarang, terlihat gambar bumi disana.

Sebenarnya para murid IAA telah sampai di kantor atau lebih tepatnya itu tempat penelitian JNA. Aizen sang pimpinan JNA, Isshida adalah salah satu peneliti disini, tadi mereka berempat sedang memperhitungkan letak dan luas Jepang untuk memperkirakan meteor akan jatuh atau tidak di Jepang, mungkin saja dari hujan meteor yang terjadi di angkasa salah satunya jatuh ke Bumi? Eh itu menurut Soi Fon, salah satu peneliti JNA juga saat rapat tadi pagi.

oOoOoOo

"Tiga menit." ucap Rukia pendek.

"Jadi sekarang sudah pasti, bahwa pertambahannya menjadi tiga menit, Kuchiki?" tanya Toushirou.

"Yahh, kurang lebih. Eh, sepertinya Nii-sama suka sekali kalau aku jadi putri malam, huhh.. sudah berapa hari aku tidur setengah tiga pagi" keluh Rukia yang baru saja menyelesaikan langkahnya mengahampiri Toushirou.

"Memangnya hanya kau saja? Lagi pula kalau tidak ada aku, apa kau mau?" ejek Toushirou "Kau kan penakut"

"Heh.. aku memang penakut, mau diapakan? Jangan mengejek begitu, Hitsu-kun"

"Terserah kau" Jawab Toushirou sambil merenggangkan tangannya, ngantuk.

Saat ini mereka sedang ada di ruang waktu Laboratorium JNA, ingat bukan mesin waktu. Ruangan yang biasa meneliti perbedaan waktu seleluruh negara, dan saat ini pukul 12.05 waktu Jepang. Mereka di tugaskan untuk mengecek perlambataan matahari bisa juga di bilang pertambahan waktu bumi saat ini, dan di haruskan tepat pada saat pukul 00.00, dan tadi Rukia bilang tiga menit, itu setelah di bandingkan dengan jam kuno, yaah belum kuno-kuno banget sih. Itu waktu jam saat lima tahun lalu.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Toushirou.

"Ruang antar bintang" Jawab Rukia yang sudah di ambang pintu keluar.

"Main ninggalin aja! Tunggu, aku juga ikut" kejar Toushirou

"Bilang saja, Hitsu-kun takut di tinggal" kini Rukia balas mengejek

"Kau dan aku datang bersama, pulang juga bersama! Lagi pula mau apa ke ruang antar bintang?, katanya mengeluh tidur jam setengah tiga? ini masih jam dua belas lebih, kenapa tidak pulang saja?" cerca Toushirou.

"Hitsu-kun kalau bertanya satu-satu, aku ke ruang antar bintang ingin melihat bintang dari teropong besar, kalau pulang sudah insomnia percuma, yang ada nanti di hotel malah begadang sendirian, Momo dan Rangiku pasti sudah tidur"

"Oke, aku ikut kamu saja. Sama juga, mungkin di hotel Kurosaki dan Abarai pun sudah tidur.". hotel dengan Laboratorium bersebelahan boleh di bilang jadi satu wilayah.

"Ahhhh, bintang jatuh!" teriak Rukia, pendangannya belum lepas dari teropong besar yang tersedia di Ruang antar bintang, anging malam sukses masuk dengan lancar kesana dengan di bukanya jendela.

"Jangan salah tanggap, itu meteor bukan bintang jatuh" koment Toushirou

"Anggap saja biantang, Hitsu-kun!" ucapa Rukia setelah itu mulutnya langsung komat-kamit.

"Kalau kau melihat hal itu lagi, apa harus terus-menerus jampi-jampi begitu?" tanya Toushirou.

"Ini permohonan, bukan jampi-jampi! Memang dukun?" eh, Rukia tahu tentang dukun juga ternyata. "Eee,, Hitsu-kun.."

"Apa?"

"Bintang err, meteornya, meteornya seperti tidak satu arah" kata Rukia yang semakin fokus melihat teropong.

"Maksudnya, tidak satu arah?"

"Ku lihat dari timur ada meteor jatuh tetapi di sebelah barat juga ada, seperti saling bertemu" jelas Rukia.

"Berlawanan arah?" Rukia mengangguk "Gawat!" desis Toushirou

"Gawat?"

"Ck, Kalau seperti ini bisa bertubrukan, dan pastinya material dari meteor itu akan jatuh terhempas kebumi, kalau partikelnya kecil bisa terselamatkan oleh ozon, kalau besar?"

"Kalau besar, sebuah meteor akn menimpa Bumi. Ahhh" lanjut Rukia panik.

oOoOoOo

"Jadi, bagaimana hasilnya semalam, Rukia dan Toushirou?" tanya Byakuya sekarang mereka semua termasuk dari pihak JNA sedang berdiskusi di ruang rapat, ini hanya diskusi bukan rapat seperti kemarin.

"Memang, Rukia dengan Toushirou, semalam melakukan apa?" Tanya Rangiku tiba-tiba, sifat jahilnya muncul disituasi tidak tepat, Rangiku ini sedang diskusi, kau tahu!

"Hanya meneliti" Jawab Toushirou santai, sedangkan Rukia malu setengah mati karena ketahuan di tugaskan hanya berdua dengan Toaushirou. _"Nii-sama..!"_ teriaknya dalam hati.

"Jadi?" ulang Byakuya.

"Tiga menit, kurang lebih begitu" jawab Toushirou.

"Kalau satu bulan jadi berapa?" tanya Ichigo.

"Pakai otak matematika mu, Kurosaki!" kata Toushirou "Satu bulan bertambah 90 menit kalau satu tahun bertambah 1080 menit, jika di jadikan jam kurang lebih dalam satu tahun waktu bumi bertambah 18 jam" lanjut Toushirou.

"Hampir satu hari" komentar Aizen

"Sensei, sepertinya hujan meteor semakin sering terjadi, saya kira hanya di satu rasi bintang saja, tapi tadi malam kami, Rukia dan saya mencoba melihat keadaan langit melalui teropong yang ada di ruang antar bintang, dan ternyata..."

"Dan ternyata, meteor tidak jatuh dari satu arah" lanjut Rukia memotong percakapan Toushirou.

"Oh iya, maaf menyela, Sousuke-sama dan Kuchiki-sama, saya mendapat peringatan dari NASA tadi malam bahwa, diperkirakan sebuah meteorit besar sedang jatuh menuju Bumi, dan saya harus segera membiri tahu Aizen-sama juga yang lain. Hampir saja saya lupa" jelas salah satu anggota JNA tetapi bukan Soi Fon maupun Isshida melaikan, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques.

"Jangan-jangan akibat, tubrukan sebuah meteor yang berlawanan arah!" tanggap Rukia, dan disetujui Toushirou juga yang lain.

"Ini sudah terlalu berba..."

_**ZLAASSHHHH...**_

Belum selesai Byakuya bicara tiba-tiba sebuah kilatan cahaya menyambar dan berpantulan dengan jendela kaca tembus pandang ruang rapat yang ada di lantai tiga. Membuat semua yang ada di sana terkejut, padahal hari ini tidak berawan dan ramalan cuaca tadi pagi menyatakan Jepang dalam keadaan cerah.

"Flare..?" ucap Toushirou yang sudah sadar dari sikap terkejutnya.

"Prominensa, Hitsugaya-san" sanggah Isshida.

"Tidak, itu Flare. Kalau Prominensa hanya mencapai lapisan korona matahari dan terjadi pada malam hari" sanggah Hitsugaya lagi.

"Iya, itu Flare, terjadi pada saat matahari bersuhu tinggi" kata Aizen membenarkan.

"Matahari telah mencapai titik puncaknnya, Nii-sama" ucap Rukia sedikit bergetar "Itu artinya, Bumi akan kehilangan sumber cahayanya."

~ T.B.C ~

Arinieve: gomen.. kelamaan ya? ***pasti* **saya lagi buntu ide sih, dan ini hasilnyaa chapter dua.. anehhhhhhh dan pendek. saya merasa kok.

Rangiku: ari-chan, memang fict ini pairing HitsuRuki ya? Waahhh..

Arinieve: engga juga kok, itu kebetulan aja Byakuya tugasin mereka. Ini fict tidak ada pairnya, hanya saja saya tulis dua karater utama itu Hitsugaya Toushirou dan Rukia Kuchiki. Karena iseng. -,-"

Momo: emm, sepertinya tambah rumit saja ya?, jika di hitung ada banyak masalah disini.

Arinieve: aahh iya, sebentar saya rinci dulu, **1.** perlambatan matahari **2**. kenaikan air laut akibat es mencair **3**. hujan meteor **4.** meteoit jatuh ke bumi **5.** pertambahan waktu. Ribeet banget, _(salah sendiri bikin kayak gini)_ dan kayaknya malah gajelas gini ya? Huhhhh.. oh iya sedikit bocoran di chapter tiga suasana Bumi menjadi gelap,mau tau kenapa? Baca lanjutannya aja ya.. makanya di chapter dua ini saya buat pendek, dan lama update kerena saya lebih memilih untuk mentamatkan dulu baru di update.. hehe..

Rukia: dan Special Thanks untuk para readers yang sudah review cahapter satu fict ini..

1. Michael Timo De Sexta

2. yuminozomi

3. Bed Wetter Yuri Cawaii

4. Lady nacchi

5. Chibi'taichou

6. Deathberry

Dan mohon beri semangat untuk Author kita yang satu ini.. **semangat-semangat!**

* * *

_**Flare**__: kilatan cahaya yang berlangsung sangat cepat, terjadi pada kromosfer matahari dan dapat mencapai atmosfer bumi._

_**Prominensa**__: gas panas yang tersembur keuar dari kromosfer bisa di sebut Lidah Api, sebenarnya tidak tentu juga terjadi pada malam atau siang hari._

_**NASA**__: National Aeronautics and Space Administration (U.S.A)._

_**Meteorit: **__meteoroid yang sampai di permukaan bumi._

_**Meteor: **__ meteorid yang jatuh ke bumi dan bergesekan dengan atmosfer sehingga menimbulkan cahaya pijar._

_**Salam Arinieve ~**_


End file.
